The Terrible Trio
The Terrible Trio (individually known as Snips, Ronk, and Papes) are the secondary antagonists of the DS game The Legendary Starfy. They are (former) members of Mashtooth's pirate squad. In the game Pre-Sogwood Forest They first appear in the opening cutscene, The Adventure Begins, where they attempt to capture Bunston, but are quickly defeated by Starfy. In the third cutscene, A Sudden Flashback, they are indirectly mentioned by Mashtooth, where he orders them to capture Bunston. In the seventh cutscene, The Big Find, Bunneara Castle is under attack by Mashtooth. The Trio finds Bunston while he is hiding. In the ninth cutscene, Don't Mess with Starly, their actual appearances are finally revealed. They are seen raiding Pufftop, while being accompanied by an army of Swabbies. They order the Swabbies to attack the Pufftop Guards and find Bunston, despite him not actually being there. Starly appears, and sends a Swabbie flying. She then defeats the Trio. Snips asks Starly if she's seen Bunston, as she has a "special present" for him. This does not fool Starly, although she does accidentally reveal the whereabouts of Starfy, Moe, and Bunston. The Trio runs off, and Starly realizes her mistake. She uses a pearl to teleport herself to Sogwood Forest. Moe is angry that Starly revealed where Bunston is. As the heroes run off, Starly warns them to be careful, and teleports herself back to Pufftop. Stage 4: Sogwood Forest 4-2: Three's a Crowd The heroes finally encounter them at the end of the level, where they discuss their plans about capturing Bunston. Papes finds a crystal shard; which he later makes a shield out of. They then flee. 4-3: The Papes Chase At the end of the level, they are seen in a conversation, when it ends, Snips and Ronk leave, and just at that moment, Starfy falls on Papes. He recognizes it, and then Papes, full of anger, begins to chase Starfy with a large shield with spikes. After the persecution Papes surrenders, not without first swearing revenge against Starfy. 4-4: The Terrible Trio This time, the trio finally meets the heroes face to face. Snips commands Papes and Ronk to capture the heroes, but Shurikit appears in time to save them because she owes Starfy a favor for saving her. Shurikit uses her ability to make a clone of herself and attacks Ronk and Snips, causing them to flee and leaving Papes alone to fight Starfy with the shield made of the crystal shard, but he defeats Papes easily by pushing him back five times to the Spikes. Stage 5: Glitzem Grotto 5-3: Get Ready to Ronk Starfy fights Ronk in the depths of Glitzem Grotto, and when defeated, Ronk flees after a door. 5-4: Stay on Track The heroes encounter Ronk again and this time, he and Papes use a train-like mine cart in an attempt to defeat them, but the heroes defeat them using another mine cart before they all fall to the sea. When falling, Bunston realizes that the crystal shards are actually pieces of his spaceship, too much for Moe's confusion. Stage 6: Skydye Heights 6-2: End of the Rainbow The heroes find Ruby and some badly wounded Papes and Ronk. Ruby asks Starfy to get a Rainbow Droplet to heal both of them. He succeeds and apparently Papes and Ronk become "friends" of Starfy. 6-4: Snips and Tricks Snips puts her new plan to capture Bunston in action, kidnap Ruby for Starfy and Moe to exchange her for Bunston, but just before they do, Papes and Ronk appear and free Ruby, enraging Snips and the latter escapes after a door with the crystal shard. Starfy follows and fights her by returning five times the large bombs that she throws to him. Post-Skydye Heights After Starfy defeats Snips in Skydye Heights, The Terrible Trio return to their spaceship to regroup. Snips says that Ronk and Papes were 'absolutely awful' and asks if anyone were hurt, to which Ronk and Papes replies 'they healed us' (thanks to Ruby and the Rainbow Droplet). Snips is shocked that their 'enemies' would heal Ronk and Papes and 'patch them up'. Ronk and Snips begin to sniff up (possibly crying) and reply 'that was so nice'. The Terrible Trio begin to feel guilty about what they have done; beating up 'innocent weaklings' such as Bunneran Soldiers and Pufftop Guards just because Mashtooth told them to. However, Ronk and Papes are frightened that if they don't follow Mashtooth's orders, he'll "crunchify" and "smushimise" them. Meanwhile, Starfy and friends knew they had to go on and explore the S.S. Logwater that Snips thought she saw a Shard in earlier in Stage 6-4. Stage 7: S.S. Logwater 7-2: Shooting Star Following on from the cartoon A Heavy Conscience (the one after Skydye Heights), Snips decides that they must call Mashtooth. Snips presses a button on a machine with a monitor, hoping that Mashtooth will be in a good mood. The screen shows the Bunnera Castle in ruins, with several Bunneran Soldiers wounded. In shock, Snips, referring to Mashtooth, says 'what has he done'. Soon after, one of the Bunneran Soldiers hits the screen pleading for help and calling Prince Bunston's name. Mashtooth then appears sitting on his chair and talks to The Terrible Trio, asking 'where have they been?!' and 'where's Bunston?!'. Snips reply they have been thinking that perhaps "conquering the galaxy" isn't a good idea. She says it isn't very nice, hurting 'all those bunnies' just to steal their special powers. Angrily, Mashtooth replies "What?! You question me?!" and says "Listen up! Power is strength. Strength is everything!" He says that he'll give them 'mucus brains' one more chance to capturing Prince Bunston, saying that if they mess up he'll 'squeeze them like a puff pastry'. Ronk asks 'now what?', to which Snips replies 'No clue. But we have to do something'. 7-4: The Trio Returns After getting all the shards, the heroes find the Terrible Trio once again. The latter are in a last attempt to kidnap Bunston for Mashtooth. This time, the three of them fight Starfy at the same time, but Starfy emerges victorious once more, and together with Moe and Bunston they go to a safe place to gather the shards to fix Bunston's spaceship. The Terrible Trio then appear in a wounded state. Snips says 'sorry guys, if we go back without Bunston, he'll mashimize us.', so they ask Starfy, Moe and Bunston to 'bring it on!', saying that despite 'being on crutches' they can still beat them. The Terrible Trio then use their 'super-secret special move'; the Paper-Cut Crusher to attack Starfy and others, but Starfy beats the trio in a Rock-Paper-Scissors game. After this, the trio and the heroes ear the voice of an angered Mashtooth that starts attacking the Terrible Trio with laser beams for failing, leaving them badly injured. Stage 8: Planet Bunnera 8-4: Mashtooth's Last Stand During the final battle against Mashtooth, the latter eats Bunston and transforms into Mega Mashtooth, and things look bad for Starfy and Moe, but the trio appears just in time to save them and they start attacking Mashtooth with the Paper-Cut Crusher, freeing Bunston and giving Starfy the strength he needs to defeat Mashtooth. Post-Planet Bunnera After defeating Mega Mashtooth, the stolen powers from the Bunnerans begin to fall from the sky and return to Bunston and the Bunnerans. The fallen Bunneran Soldiers happily stand up again and they gather around Bunston, cheering for him, proud of the young prince. Starfy catches Moe's eyes as he falls from the sky, so Moe jumps up to catch him on top of his clam. He is badly hurt however from the battle with Mega Mashtooth. Many people crowd around Starfy, worrying for him and Moe asks if he is OK. A Bunneran Soldier asks who Starfy is, and Bunston replies, telling the Bunnerans of his great adventure and how Starfy helped him in a strange language. They reply, "Wow! So this is the Prince Starfy? We've heard so much about him!" Starfy is hurting from the battle and the Bunnerans reply "We have to help him, fast!" Two Bunnerans use their powers to transform into butterflies and heal Starfy's injuries. The Terrible Trio appear and say "It's them! Haven't you done enough?" A Bunneran Soldier then says "Prince Bunston! Now's our chance!" and they seek payback from The Terrible Trio. One of the Bunneran Soldiers shoots The Terrible Trio with his gun and Moe says "HOLD IT!" He explains that The Terrible Trio aren't exactly "good eggs", but if it wasn't for their help, they would be nothing but snacks in Mega Mashtooth's belly. He urges the Bunneran Soldiers to find a place in their hurt to forgive them, as they know they messed up. The Terrible Trio then say, "we're sorry! we messed up." but Moe says he isn't going to let 'them off the hook' for all the trouble they caused that easily and Moe has the idea of The Terrible Trio beating Starfy in a game of rock-paper-scissors and The Terrible Trio agree to play. Moe tells Starfy not to go easy on them, but Starfy loses to all three members of The Terrible Trio on purpose. Moe jokes 'Starfy! I'm onto you, kid!" for losing on purpose. Starfy smiles and Moe laughs, saying "That's Starf for you...". Moe looks back on everything and says "good thing it all worked out", "everything's nice and quiet again", "almost as quiet as Pufftop". Moe says it's about time they set off for home and Starfy agrees. They both smile happily. During the credits cutscene, The Terrible Trio along with Bunston, Modo and Junior say goodbye to Starfy and Moe while they go home. External links The Terrible Trio on Starfy Wiki. Category:Pirates Category:Partners in Crime Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Game Bosses Category:Incompetent Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Betrayed Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Comic Relief